Chocolate Chip Cookies
by MiraLaxatives
Summary: A certain Fairy Tail mage was having q bad week, and after several days of putting up with it, Makarov decided enough was enough. He would send his most skilled warrior to face the challenge that stood before everyone (overly dramatic summary it's just a Mira/Laxus oneshot)


"Ugh, gramps, does it have to be me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" Laxus Dreyar was once seven years old as he complained about his grandfather's request.  
The elder of the Dreyar family crossed his arms sternly, and said, leaving no room for argument, "You know Laxus, there's a reason you have to do this job. The only other ones who might live through it are Natsu, Erza, Elfman and Lisanna. Asking those people to do it is a problem, because they're far away on a job. Natsu and Erza would wreck all of Magnolia if they tried. Remember your little fighting festival? Think that, fifty times worse. Not even Gildarts could do such damage if he tried. Also," he wiggled his eyebrows. "I've seen the looks you've been giving her, and this shows me too things. One, I've raised you with good taste in women, and two, you secretly really really want to be alone in her house with her."  
The thunder mage's cheeks turned a color similar to Natsu's hair. "F-fine, I'll do it. But only because I'm the only one in this guild that can." He tossed his head and headed out the door to the guild hall.  
"By the way," Makarov called after him, "She really really likes chocolate chip cookies." After Laxus was out of earshot, he muttered "good luck, child. May God have mercy on your poor soul."

Although one might not suspect it at first glance, Laxys Dreyar was one hell of a baker. Freid was quite the chef himself, and the young thunder mage had a talent for picking up skills. As such, when his green-haired partner had tried teaching the Raijinshuu how to bake (unsuccessfully for Evergreen and Bixlow) Laxus had learned the art, and tended to practice and had even opened up a small pastry shop near the guild (Wendy operated the store, so nobody knew that it was Laxus who baked the goods, although they were well-renowned). Regardless, he now strolled around his kitchen in a tight sleeveless undershirt (A.N. Him and Jellal both seem to have these. I wonder if they go shopping together (woo another fic idea but I'll never write it)) and purple jeans, his signature spiky headphones over his ears, playing music befitting of a violent, powerful thunder dragon slayer: smooth jazz. He had finished preparing the batter, and had set up the cookies and oven. "Now time to bake these little shits." He placed them in the oven, and reclined on his couch, the smooth jazz filling his ears and mind.

Carrying a tray of cookies, Laxus made his way through the tight, twisting streets of Magnolia, his Grandfather's words echoing through his head: I've seen the looks you've been giving her, and this shows me too things. One, I've raised you with good taste in women, and two, you secretly really really want to be alone in her house with her. While it was true that she was incredibly pretty, and that yes he did want to be alone with her, his intention was definitely not to have sex with her. Especially in this mood. He finally reached the front door of the Strauss apartment, where Elfman, his sister Lisanna, and his other sister, the girl in question, Mirajane Strauss, lived. He knocked gently on the door, only to hear a muffled "No. Leave." Come from somewhere inside. "Come on Mira, open up. I just wanna talk to you."  
The door opened. "Laxus?" She took a sniff of the air, "cookies? Come in cookies, bring your guard dog with you if you must."  
All she got in response was a hmph and a tall, yellow-haired mage in her house. She sat back down on the couch, which looked as though it had been in use for days in a row -which it probably had been- and sighed, forlornly munching on a delicious cookie courtesy of a certain young Dreyar. "Mirajane, what's wrong? Nobody's seen you for 3 days, and you havent spoken to anyone and we're worried. We miss you." She just sighed and sank further into the couch. "Come on, Mira. At least say something to me."  
In an incredibly small and miserable voice, she sighed as she told him," I'm just... not feeling good is all. I'm worried and probably a little sick too." At that moment, she sneezed, and Laxus noticed that her sneezes were even quiet and weak.  
"What're you worried about? Did something happen?" Laxus took a seat next to her on the couch  
"Elfman and Lisanna. They went off on a job 4 days ago, and as far as I remember it was on-par with an S-class job. And we all remember what happened last time we went on an S-class request... although I don't think it'll happen again, they're my little siblings. I worry about them."  
Laxus used to worry like that. Back when his father Ivan was still in the guild and much less powerful, he used to go out on jobs that were far too much for him, and Makarov used to always tell Laxus not to be reckless like that. "I get that you're worried, but think about it this way. They're both a lot stronger, and Elfman even beat Bacchus in the daimatou enbu, remember? I have faith in them. And besides, if that runt Natsu could complete an S-class job, then so can Elfman and Lisanna."  
"But-"  
"No buts, Mira. They'll be fine. You just need something to take your mind off of it."  
She grunted and grabbed another cookie off the tray. "Let's see you try."  
And so began the hardest battle Laxus had ever fought in his life.  
He looked through Mira's closets, first trying to get her to play one of the many games in there, to no avail.  
Next, he tried dancing around like an idiot to try and make her laugh, again it was a fruitless effort.  
He wrote her poetry. No.  
He baked her even more cookies after she had finished them. No.  
He put on a horned helmet and started singing opera. Still no.  
He had literally tried everything there was to do in the Strauss house. And none of it had done anything to change Mira's mood.  
He sat down next to her on the couch, and sighed. He had taken off his coat earlier for one of the dances, and was now wearing only his tight sleeveless dark blue undershirt and signature purple jeans. "There is nothing I can do for you, is there?" She grunted and shook her head. "Well then, I guess there's only one thing left to try.  
She would have shot him a quizzical look had he not kissed her right then. For about ten seconds, she was in shock, for two reasons: first, that she was being kissed by her crush, and second, that, despite being very muscular and quite brutish, he was being incredibly gentle. He put his hands around her slim waist and brought her as close to him as possible. She returned the kiss, and ran her hands down his muscular back. Laxus noted that she tasted like chocolate, due to the large amounts of cookies consumed before the kiss. However gentle the both of them were, it wasn't exactly a clean kiss. They rolled around on the couch, and when they finally released, Mira was on top of Laxus, grinning as she pinned him down. "You know, Laxus-kun, you aren't too bad at this. We should try it again sometime." He smiled back at her, his cheeks turning ever so pink. "And since you're so huge, and I'll never get this chance again," she kissed him on the forehead, and let him sit up, although keeping herself in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into his chest. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now, Laxus-kun." She yawned and closed her eyes.  
He held her close to him, hugging her shieldingly. He brought his lips close to her ear, and whispered ever so softly, " Mira-chan, I love you."  
Her response was as quiet as his, "I love you too, Laxus-kun."  
Eventually, both of their breathing slowed, and they fell asleep, her shielded in his strong arms.


End file.
